Lorsque le passé rattrape le présent
by Lys9191
Summary: Lorsque Van, touché par une puissante attaque magique, atterit dans le passé... Que se passera-t-il pour le présent ?


**Lorsque le passé rattrape le présent**

**.**

**Prologue**

Arrivés au duché de Fleid, toute la troupe avait été mise sous les barreaux à cause des fausses révélations d'Hitomi, poussée par le Morphe qui avait pris l'apparence du prêtre Placto. Ils avaient été placés dans des cellules individuelles. Séparée du reste du groupe, Hitomi s'était faîte attaquer ; les autres avaient accouru.

Le morphe, tentant une dernière action avant de mourir, avait lancé une puissante boule d'énergie pure sur Van qui disparut entouré d'une lumière grise.

Les autres furent exécutés devant le peuple de Fleid pour avoir tué Placto.

Loin de là, très loin de là, un jeune homme apparaissait dans un halo de lumière au beau milieu d'une forêt…

.

Chapitre 1

Son premier réflexe fut de dégainer son épée (qu'il avait récupérée avant d'aller au secours d'Hitomi) afin de se protéger d'éventuels ennemis. Il ignorait où il se trouvait, ne reconnaissant pas les lieux. Qui sait, peut-être cette forêt était-elle infestée de brigands ?

Il entendit un énorme grognement, accompagné d'une forte odeur de souffre. Il bondit et attaqua l'immense animal afin de le tuer et quitter l'endroit au plus vite. La lutte fut acharnée : un saut par ci, une déviation de trajectoire afin de ne pas mourir brûlé vif par là… Au prix de grands efforts, il réussit à abattre le dragon qui lui faisait face. Il avait eu de la chance que l'immense reptile n'appelle pas le reste de sa meute…

Oubliant toute prudence vis à vis de ses pairs humains, il sortit ses ailes afin de quitter au plus vite la forêt de Fanélia. Elle était, à sa connaissance, la seule peuplée par des dragons terrestres… Il ne pouvait donc être que chez lui.

Après avoir quitté le couvert des arbres, il avait pu voir le château et la ville de Fanélia. Le hic ? C'est que tout était parti en fumée suite au passage des Zaïbachers !

Il avait donc décidé d'atterrir puis de continuer son chemin à pied. Mieux valait ne pas se faire remarquer…

Bon d'accord, il est vrai qu'en règle générale, un roi se fait toujours remarquer ; encore plus si le roi en question est dans son royaume.

Mais là ! Les Fanéliens ne le remarquaient pas ! Les marchands l'apostrophaient comme s'il était un vulgaire pigeon parmi tant d'autres ! Arrivé au château, idem ! Les gardes ne le reconnaissaient pas !

Totalement abasourdi, le jeune roi s'approcha d'eux et demanda audience. Ce n'était pas l'heure… Il lui faudrait attendre…

Il était alors parti se balader afin de prendre des repères dans cette nouvelle Fanélia. Le sorcier qui avait crée cette illusion devait être fort puissant !

Tout compte fait, Van trouvait que se balader sans se faire déranger toutes les deux minutes était très agréable. Il était troublé car les lieux où il allait ressemblaient en tous points à ceux de son enfance…

Il s'était rendu machinalement dans la clairière où reposaient ses parents et Escaflowne. Nulle tombe n'ornait les lieux… Il se trouvait donc dans le passé. Chose aberrante. Il n'osait y croire ! Oh, certes, il y songeait très fort…

Par habitude, il s'était approché du cœur d'Escaflowne jusqu'à le toucher. Il n'obtint aucune réaction : ni rejet, ni acceptation.

L'heure avait tourné : il était temps pour lui de partir s'il souhaitait pouvoir parler au roi actuel. Comment s'annoncerait-il ? Il verrait le moment venu…

Arrivé au château, le garde qui l'avait reconnu l'emmenait et le guidait jusqu'à la salle d'audience. Comme si Van avait besoin d'aide pour se repérer ! La situation le faisait, malgré tout, rigoler.

« Qui dois-je annoncer ?

- Euh… »

Van était embarrassé. Il était sorti de ses pensées en sursaut : il avait oublié d'y réfléchir !

« Dites que Slanzar Lacour demande audience, je vous prie, mon brave.

- Bien, sir. »

Il avait pensé emprunter le nom d'un de ses amis, mais qui sait ? Si ça se trouve, le roi actuel les connaissaient, eux, leurs prédécesseurs ou leur successeurs !

C'est sur ces pensées qu'il avança vers le trône et son occupant actuel.

Il eut un énorme choc. Il s'était préparé à tout, mais pas à ça !


End file.
